The Case of the Anonymous Roses
by paper-crane-master
Summary: Someone gives Dr. Brennan roses, and when she, nor the roses give any clue to who gave them, Angela knows she has to investigate. R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1

The Case of the Anonymous Roses

-Paper Crane Master

Angela's POV

I walk into Brennan's office holding the previous Jane Doe's picture. Brennan was typing away on her laptop so she didn't even see me approach. I scan the room, and I see something I would have never expected, a dozen roses. "Whoa." I say intentionality, still staring at the roses.

Bren's head snaps up, and she meets my eyes. "Did you identify the Jane Doe?"

I scowl at her. It's just like her to avoid talking about personal things, via the roses. "Yes I did, her name was..." I looked down at the file in my hand, "Phoebe Carter. Is there something you want to tell me?" I look between the roses and her, then raise an eyebrow.

She begins gathering her things, before pausing. "No, someone just gave me roses. I have to leave now, Booth will want to question the victim's family. "

I side step her, so she can't get through the door. "Sweety, no one just gives you flowers. If someone gives you roses, it means something's going on."

"Well, that's proven incorrect, because nothing is going on." She says before walking around me, and grabbing the file.

I watched her leave, before I turn back to the roses. I sighed at the sight of them, but I could wait for Brennan to tell me who they were from. I was about to turn away when I saw a slip of paper in the Bouquet.

Turn around and walk away. I chant over and over again in my head. Brennan will tell me eventually. Just turn around and forget about it.

Although, Brennan and Booth wouldn't be back for awhile. Before I could think about it, I found myself standing in front of the flowers. I quickly reach down and grab the card.

_Temperance,_

_ I saw these flowers, and thought of you, only problem is that they are not as beautiful as you._

_ -anonymous_ (A/N)

I smiled down at the card, and I knew that I was too far in now. I had to find out who sent the flowers. Even if it killed me.

**(A/N yes that was tacky and cliche, but I couldn't think of anything else. Cough-I'm-a-loser-cough) I'm not really happy with this, because the idea sounded really good in my head, but now I've over thought about it, and I'm not sure. So tell me what you think, REVIEW , and if I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw... thank you reviewers, I hope you like it. This is for you hrhdana, Lisbon94, bones35, and TravelingSue. Thank you :).**

I quickly come up with a mental list of the possible senders, while I run around my office, trying to find a piece of paper and a pen. I hurriedly write the names down; Sully, Hacker, Cullen?, Booth. I try to remember the name of the man Brennan was dating a few weeks ago, James, no, John, no, Jonathan, that's right. Who else? I look out and see Sweets, maybe one of the assistants?

No, I shake my head, none of them would do that. So that leaves five people to investigate, unless of coarse, the person has never been introduced to me.

As far as I knew Sully was still out of the country, but I will have to ask Booth about that. Hacker had been trying for Brennan and himself to get back together. Cullen, I never knew about that man. I wish Booth would be the sender, but it's not like him. Lastly, Jonathan, he appeared to me not to have a romantic bone in his body.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist, and I jumped and squealed and the feel of them. I cover the paper of names up quickly, and turn around. "Wow, Ange, why are you so jumpy?" Hogins asks

"I don't know, I'm not doing anything." I reply hastily.

"Then, why are you nervous, and why did you cover up that piece of paper as soon as I came in."

"No reason, there's nothing on it." But, I was too late, Hogins had already picked it up. He turned into a face of confusion.

"Should I be concerned that you have a list of other men, when we are married?"

"No, it's a suspect list."

"Ange, I highly doubt that G-man would commit a crime."

"No of coarse they didn't commit a crime," I rolled my eyes snatching the paper back up. "Someone sent flowers to Brennan, and they are the most likely people."

"Then why are _you_ investigating it?"

"Because she won't tell me who sent them."

"Maybe someone just sent them out of thanks."

"No one just sends roses! There's always a reason for sending roses. They are the most romantic flowers. Why doesn't anyone here get that?"

"Is there anything that will stop you from investigating this?" I curtly shook my head. "Fine, just be a little more discreet, you don't everyone to know that you are looking into it."

Hogins leaves the room muttering something about buying roses. I smile in appreciation, but I turn back to my work. It's time to start, questioning the suspects, discreetly.

**Please, please review :) thank you for reading.**


End file.
